brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Customization
In Brink, there will be an option to change the look of your character. There are thousands of combinations for you to make your own unique look. As you play the game you may unlock new features such as new hair types and new tattoos, however, it is unknown how many customization items there will be in the release. All of the clothes you give your character just changes his appearance and not his stats. When you change your appearance, you can choose what faction you want to change appearance on. Every character has two factions - Resistance and Security. Players will also be able to create multiple characters, up to 16. Customizable Features There are currently 11 different character options and those are: *Archetypes - This option controls the general theme of your character. *Hair - This option controls how your hair looks. *Face Overlay - This option controls character facial aesthetics, such as bruises, band aids or face paint. *Head Gear - Choose from a variety of hats, masks and helmets. *Face Gear - This option controls whether there is an article of clothing on your face, but unlike the face overlay, this option contains things like helmets and glasses, which isn't stuck on the characters face. *Outer Top - This option controls what type of outer-layer top you wear. You can wear a wide variety of clothes from nothing to car tire armor made from reclaimed vehicle parts. *Pants - This option controls what type of bottoms you wear. *Under Top - This option controls what you wear under the outer top, like t-shirts and tank tops. *Voice Pack - This option controls how your character says things. Maybe he will speak in a Yorkshire accent, or in a Jamaican accent. *Body Size - This option allows you to choose different body sizes which would affect game-play. *Tattoos - This option allows you to choose different tattoos for your torso. There are also sub categories under certain main categories such as head, face paint, facial hair, accent, tattoos and scars, face gear, and presumably hat or hair. Body Type The final option is Body Type. This option was saved for last because it is the only customization option that affects gameplay. This option controls the size, noise you make, and the build of your character. There are 3 different body types to choose from: Light *Health: Low *Speed/Mobility: High (able to climb story-tall objects) *Primary weapon selection: Light and Lower *Secondary weapon selection: Side Arms Medium *Health: Normal *Power bar: Normal *Speed/Mobility: Normal (able to climb around eye-level height objects) *Primary weapon selection: Medium and Lower *Secondary weapon selection: Light and Lower Heavy *Health: High *Power bar: High *Speed/Mobility: Low (able to climb around waist-high objects) *Primary weapon selection: Heavy and Lower *Secondary weapon selection: Medium and Lower All the customization options are available to all 3 body types - there are no specific options available exclusively to certain body types. Also, Body types are permanent. Whatever body type you choose for your character, is the body he will always be. Right now, changing body types is only allowed between matches, and requires changing to an entirely different character, not just swapping out body types. When changing sides for balancing teams, you will remain the same size and a pre-selected outfit for your character will be selected. Unconfirmed: You will be able to change body types on a character, however the body types are treated as skills. Therefore, you will be medium for, most likely, the first five or so levels. Then you can choose to spend a skill point on being either a light or heavy body type. If you sell back the ability (Your ability to sell back skills is confirmed) you will most likely become a medium body type. Abilities From what has been seen in some video footage, you will be able to customize your character's abilities. These will cost in-game credits and will have to be unlocked. Universal Abilities *Battle Hardened (1 credit) Increases your life meter by one pip. *Combat Intuition (1 credit) Allows you to sense if an unseen enemy has you in their sights. *Downed Fire (1 credit) Lets you shoot at enemies even when incapacitated. *Sense of Perspective (1 credit) Snaps your view to 3rd person perspective while you complete objectives, allowing you to watch your own back. *Silent Running (1 credit) *??? (at least 5 more) Soldier Abilities *Ammo Boxes (1 credit) Lets you resupply your teammates with ammunition on the battlefield. *??? (at least 9 more) Medic Abilities *Life Buff 1 1 (1 credit) SelfLets you increase a teammate's health by one pip. *Self Resurrection (1 credit) *??? (at least 8 more) Engineer Abilities *Weapon Buff 1 (1 credit) Throws a weapon upgrade tool to a teammate, instantly increasing their weapon damage. *Upgrade (1 credit) *??? (at least 8 more) Operative Abilities *Cortex Bomb (1 credit) *Firewall (1 credit) *Caltrops (1 credit) *??? (at least 6 more) source : http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xdq90e_brink-e3-2010-gameplay-movie_videogames The Character Customization Menu There have been two character customization menus seen so far. The one on the right used a little hand-held touch device like the one the Operatives use and the background is a dynamic Container City theme. The new and improved version has a fixed white background and a circular menu that kind of looks like a large objective wheel. Links Here are some links which may help you understand more of the Character Customization. *http://www.brinkthegame.com/features/customization/ *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2rjVqgTp7w&fmt=22 *http://gamersyde.com/stream_brink_e3_gameplay-16066_en.html Category:Character Customization Category:Gameplay